historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Boethiah
Boethiah or Boethia (in Daedric script, ) is the Daedric Prince of Plots whos sphere over deceit, conspiracy, treachery, and sedition''The Book of Daedra'' who rules over the realm of Attribution's Share.Imperial Census of Daedra Lords They are a very major Daedra, both in positive and negative veneration. A violent Daedric Prince, Boethiah is known for their enjoyment in the suffering of mortals. Boethiah has many artifacts and can be summoned on the 2nd of Sun's Dusk. Personality and traits Like all Daedra, Boethiah has no gender in a conventional sense; in Oblivion and Morrowind, they are traditionally depicted as a strong, caped warrior—often in a stoic pose—while wielding a giant battle axe. In Skyrim, however, Boethia is depicted as threatening, serpentine female. and According to their followers, Boethiah acts the most overtly out of all the Daedric Princes and appears to enjoy battle and conflict. Their cults often stage huge tournaments to the death to win their favor.Boethiah's Calling They also have loyal brothers, Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Domination and Mehrunes Dagon, Daedric Prince of Destruction. Even among scholars, who frequently reject the common notion that Daedra are demonic in nature, Boethiah is consistently viewed as evil in the traditional sense, using their mortal followers for blood sport and turning on their champions for the pleasure of it.Boethiah's Glory Like Molag Bal or Mehrunes Dagon, Boethiah actually delights in visiting death and destruction upon mortals.Boethiah's Proving Invocation Boethiah is traditionally summoned on the 2nd of Sun's Dusk, on the Gauntlet Holiday.Invocation of Azura Relation with the Dunmer Cultural development Boethiah is one of the three Daedric Princes (along with Azura and Mephala) directly responsible for the existence of the Dunmer as a distinct race.The Changed OnesVarieties of Faith in the Empire During the Mythical Era, the Aldmer worshiped the Aedra Trinimac as their chief god.The True Nature of Orcs These early mer generally lamented their mortal existence as being caused by the trickery of Lorkhan, who manipulated the gods into giving up their immortality to create Nirn. Boethiah approached a group of Trinimac's followers and began preaching to them an alternative viewpoint: that the Aldmer were weak and unworthy of their immortality, and that their mortal existence was a trial which all mer had to endure. (The Dunmer often refer to their mortal lifetime as The Testing.)The House of Troubles To accomplish his goal, Boethiah took on the form of Trinimac himself, and spoke with Trinimac's own voice. Thus, she was able to convince a group of mer, who took the name Chimer (Changed Ones) and followed their leader Veloth to their new home in Morrowind. Boethiah taught the Chimer many ways to be different from the Aldmer. All manner of current Dark Elven cultural advances are credited to Boethiah, ranging from philosophy and magic to their architecture, as well as their current clan-based political system. In most versions of the legend, Boethiah was the source of these ideas, while Azura and Mephala merely aided the Chimer in implementing them. Roles in religion Boethiah continued to play a key role in the religious practices of the Chimer even after they became the Dunmer. Along with Azura and Mephala, Boethiah is worshiped as one of the three "good" Daedra,The Anticipations in opposition to the four "bad" Daedra of the House of Troubles. According to Tribunal dogma, Boethiah is the Anticipation of Almalexia, and submitted to Tribunal rule. However, given Azura's attitudes towards the Tribunal, who make the same claim about her, this is most likely more propaganda than history. located in Raven Rock in the Fourth Era.]] By the Fourth Era following the eruption of the Red Mountain, a new religious movement for the Dunmer people arose, dubbed the Reclamations. This new doctrine declared the downfall of the Tribunal and the rise of their previously named Anticipations as the objects for worship. These Reclamations included Azura, Mephala, and Boethiah, who were "reclaiming their status from the Tribunal." Boethiah's role as a Reclamation is to show the Dunmer people the "true way" from the Old Tribunal's "misguided teachings." However, it is unknown what other roles these include.The Reclamations Boethiah, Maphala, and Azura is known as the "Three Daedra of House of the Tribunal".House of Tribunal History of Boethiah Merethic During the Merethic Era, Boethiah confront Trinimac by the movement, during this, both Boethiah and Trinimac dueled and was defeated. Boethiah and devourered him, than Boethiah took on the form of Trinimac himself, and spoke with Trinimac's own voice. who took the name Chimer (Changed Ones) and followed their leader Veloth to their new home in Morrowind. The remains of Trinimac was transformed into Malacath, who was the new race, the Orsimer or Orcs and as Malacath as Orc's worship god. But Boethiah got tricked Veloth and his followers into worshipping him. All manner of Dark Elven cultural 'advances' are attributed to Boethiah, from philosophy to magic to 'responsible' architecture. Ancient Velothi allegories are foundation stories of Chimeri struggle where Boethiah uniformly succeeds against enemies of every type. Second Era During the exodus of the start of Septim Empire, It's confirmed that he was Claudius SeptimArtorias Septim born to the Tiber Septim who is Emperor, he was named Prince or Second heir to the throne. The Prince was brave, honor and survived many duels and fights which he was wounded a lot. But Claudius was not afraid of the fight. Although he was born a Breton before he was made into a Immortal Daedric Prince. Claudius was battled to the death against, Daedric Prince Jyggalag, Jyggalag wounded him. Jyggalag leaving Claudius's bleeding to death. Which wounded Claudius wants to contuned the battle agianst Jyggalag. Jyggalag can tell that the wounded prince, the Prince of the Septim Empire are brave. After one day duel, Jyggalag keep wounded Claudius, and he lost to Jyggalag, which the Daedric Prince of Order keeps the Prince Claudius alive. Claudius was given the gift of immortal Daedric Prince (like the Hero of Kvatch ended up, Lord Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness) he accepted it ended up Died of wounds, the remains of Claudius transformed into the Daedric Prince Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots. Third Era and Nerevarine During the start of the Third era, Boethiah was the god-ancestor of the Dunmer, which he wants loyalty towards the Dunmer, his people. The book, The Book of Daedra said that Boethiah was a brother of the two Corners of the House of Troubles, Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon. And was one of the Tribunal (along side with Azura and Mephala). During the events of Morrowind on 3E 427, the Nerevarine arrived at the Ruined Shrine to Boethiah and asked the Nerevarine the rebuilt his new shrine, to ordered this, Boethia's riddle is to talk to Duma gro-Lag near Caldera. Ask Jobasha about a 'statue book' and he says there is a book called Boethiah's Glory, which he sells. Duma tells the Nerevarine that he will begin construction of the shrine at Khartag Point and to meet him there in a number of weeks when the shrine is finished. After 21 days have passed, the Nerevarine may head to Khartag Point, to Boethia's new shrine; which the Nerevarine was reawarded with Boethia's legend sword, Goldbrand. Oblivion Crisis and Hero of Kvatch Sometime in 3E 433 where Boethiah and Dagon sought to conquer all of Tamriel. In order for Dagon's Forces to invade, however, the Emperor and his heirs had to be removed. This task fell to the Mythic Dawn, who succeeded in assassinating Emperor Uriel Septim VII. The Hero summoned Boethiah in his shrine, that requires the Hero to prove their mettle in order to win his favor. The Hero has been told by one of Boethia's followers that in order to summon the Daedra, they must give a Daedra heart as an offering to the statue. With the Hero summoned Boethiah that he needs for the Hero to compete in the "Tournament of Ten Bloods". In the tournament the Hero must defeat all of Boethia's potential champions, each a different race. After the Hero win the Tournament of Ten Bloods, the Hero was awarded Goldbrand. During the Oblivion Crisis, Boethiah helped Mehrunes Dagon invaded Imperial City, both Boethiah and Dagon tried to stop Martin Septim for relighting the dragonfires. But it was to no avail; using the magical Amulet of Kings, Martin summoned/merged with Akatosh and banished Dagon back into Oblivion, and with him the whole of the Daedric Forces of Destruction. But Boethiah battles with Martin in duel, ending up wounded Martin, as Boethiah grabs Martin by neck, the Hero of Kvatch saves Martin and defeated him and Koagorath was vanished into Oblivion, wounded. Fourth Era During the events of Skyrim in 4E 201, the Dragonborn summoned Boethiah, and he wants to is kill the Vampire Rebel Lord, Count Vlad who is tried to kill him or vanished Boethiah back to his realm for good. After the quest, he rewards the Dragonborn a Soultrapper Spear, a unique spear that does 45 percent damage on the enemy's magicka damages. In Dragonborn, Miraak, a Dragon Priest returns and sent same assassins known as "Cultist" to kill the "False" Dragonborn. Upon this descision, the Dragonborn summoned Boethiah to help him to defeated Miraak, he wants to think about it. After the Dragonborn was accepted to have Mora by his side, the Phenom Boethiah appears and said that he'd accept the dragonborn help. After Miraak tried to make a death escape by jumping into the waters of Apocrypha. But it was inturrepted by Mora's tentacles, Koagorath appeared and stabbed Miraak in back, and he died of wounds. Then he want to give a soul to himself, but Boethiah give the soul to the Dragonborn. Etymology Like many of the Daedra, Boethiah's name appears in numerous variations across many eras and cultures. His Cyrodiilic shrine, in the Valus Mountains near the Morrowind border, is called the Boethia's Shrine, and the spelling Boethia occasionally appears in writings. This spelling appears most often associated with her feminine form or short name of her/himself; furthermore, the shrine in Cyrodiil speaks with a male voice. Most scholarly texts, such as On Oblivion or The Book of Daedra, use the form Boethiah. The name may also be a reference to Boethius, a late-Roman-era philosopher. Plane of Oblivion Boethiah's realm in Oblivion is called the Attribution's Share or Snake Mount. Where Boethiah hosting the Tournament of the Ten Bloods, in which a champion is taken from each of the ten races of Tamriel and are pitted against each other in fights to the death. The realm consists of stormy skies, volcanic islands and lava seas, similar to the Deadlands. It has also been described as a country of labyrinthine policy and betrayals, with maze gardens and twisted towers, and it only have a castle and his own palace. It also have the spawn where his famous his elite knights. Associations Artifacts Other than Goldbrand, Boethiah is associated with artifacts Ebony Mail,Tamrielic Lore and Fearstruck.The Story of Lyrisius The Ebony Mail can still be found these days, though it is difficult to obtain. The last known wearer could have been the Dragonborn. Fearstruck on the other hand, according to The Story of Lyrisius, was destroyed in the Akaviri raid, circa 1E 2703. Goldbrand After the Apotheosis of the Tribunal, Boethiah's Morrowind shrine lay forgotten and unused in the northwest of Hla Oad, Vvardenfell, underwater. Boethiah asks the Nerevarine to make a new shrine for him. The Nerevarine asked Duma gro-Lag, a famous sculptor of Caldera. Using the sketch in the book Boethiah's Glory, the orcish sculptor built a new shrine for Boethiah over at Khartag Point, Vvardenfell, Morrowind. After the new shrine was finished, the Nerevarine was rewarded with Goldbrand. The Champion of Cyrodiil was also rewarded with this Goldbrand after they finished Boethiah's test — The Tournament of Ten Bloods — a test of combat skill, where the Champion of Cyrodiil had to defeat nine of Boethiah's champions, with the "Tenth Blood" being the Champion. By the time of , Goldbrand was rumored to be in the ownership of Emperor Titus Mede II during the Battle of the Red Ring when retaking the Imperial City.The Great War Ebony Mail Ebony Mail is one of the most powerful cuirasses known. If judged worthy, its power grants the wearer invulnerability to most common magical attacks and forms of drain health. The Eternal Champion was said to be one of the owners of the mail.Imperial Library - Boethiah and Ebony Mail It was hidden in Black Marsh after the previous owner, a warrior named Helath Stormbinder, lost the favor of Boethiah. Following a strange map, the Eternal Champion eventually found the resting place of the mail and retrieved it for their battle against Jagar Tharn. Later on, Boethiah also rewarded the Ebony Mail to the Hero of Daggerfall after they finished an elimination job.Imperial Library - Boethiah and Ebony Mail During the events of , the Nerevarine was said to have obtained the Ebony Mail after completing a Temple quest for Tholer Saryoni, during which the Mail was found atop Mount Assarnibibi.Ebony Mail (Quest) The Ebony Mail appeared once again during the Fourth Era, this time at the hands of the Dragonborn. Boethiah requested that the Dragonborn kill the former Champion of Boethiah, who used the armor for personal gain, rather than in the name of Boethiah. After killing the Champion, the Dragonborn was rewarded with the Ebony Mail. Other Daedra Azura and Mephala Boethiah, along with Azura and Mephala, were responsible for directly influencing the direction of the Dunmer people. Boethiah convinced the Chimer to change from the Aldmer and adopt a new style of life. Azura taught the Chimer the mysteries to be different, while Mephala taught them how to evade their enemies or to kill secretly. Mephala also worked with Boethiah to establish the Dunmer clan-based system. As part of the Tribunal doctrine, Boethiah, Azura, and Mephala were named the Anticipations of Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec, respectively. Their positions changed with the new Reclamations dogma. The former Anticipations became known as the Reclamations in the face of the new and proposed Dunmer religion. Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Domination and Enslavement—are Boethiah's sibling, other side with Hermaeus Mora. Molag, Mora and Boethiah even his sister, Vaermina was also known as the "Daedra Siblings of Darkness". And both Boethiah and Molag Bal known as the "Brothers of Destruction". At like all Deadra siblings, Boethiah himself even liked the going mostly to Molag Bal's and Hermaeus Mora's realms. Mehrunes Dagon is the Daedric Prince of Destruction, and infect that one of the must powerful daedra princes. Mehrunes Dagon was (along side with Boethiah and Molag Bal) invaded both Morrowind and Cyrodiil (with the Oblivion Gates open). Mehrunes Dagon, Boethiah and Molag Bal is called the "Brothers of Desturction" which they brought destruction towards mortals. During the Invasion of Morrowind, Boethiah and Molag Bal helped Mehrunes Dagon invaded Morrowind, which Lord Sotha Sil made a deal in Coldharbour by Boethiah's brother, Molag Bal. Sotha Sil made a deal with eight of the more prominent Daedric Princes: Azura, Boethiah, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal and Sheogorath. The terms of the deal was that during the war between Morrowind and Cyrodiil. However, the Daedric Princes are not accept any summon by a mortal, unless it was done by witches or sorcerers. Mehrunes Dagon with the help of his brothers, Molag Bal and Boethiah invaded Morrowind. Unfortunately, Boethiah, Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon are defeated and sent back to Obivion. Those three Daedric Princes were do the same in the Oblivion Crisis, which all these daedric princes that were once again defeated. Sheogorath One of Boethiah's favorite daedric prince is Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness. Which Boethiah likes when Sheogorath defeated Hircine in the battle of beasts, tricked Malacath into killing his own son, and also beat Vaermina at her own game of nightmares and dreams. Both Boethiah and Sheogorath are cousins, becoming the first of two daedric princes become "cousins". But it got the times when Sheogorath challenge Boethiah, which Boethiah lost. But the relationship between Sheogorath and Boethiah were devoted each other. Hunger The Hunger is a violent Lesser Daedra associated with Boethiah that has paralyzing powers and is known to even disintegrate armor.Darkest Darkness The Hunger also appears in the Dementia part of the Shivering Isles, the realm of Sheogorath. The reason for being found in the Shivering Isles could allude to Sheogorath’s chaotic nature, thus having another Daedric Prince's lesser Daedra could be normal to him. Quests Morrowind The Nerevarine has summoned to Boethiah at his ruined shrine, the ruined shrine is underwater off the western coast, west of Ashurnibibi. Boethiah told the Nerevarine to solve his riddle, the riddle specifies Caldera, so that is where to travel to. Once there, asking a local about a sculptor, and they will mention Verick Gemain the trader may know of one. Speak with Verick and he mentions that there is an orc who "likes to carve up some stones" living in Ghorak Manor. Duma will agree to build the new shrine, however he will request that the Nerevarine both fund the project. Once it's done, return to Caldera and speak with Duma again on the topic of 'sculptor'. Duma tells the Nerevarine that he will begin construction to 21 days. After 21 days have passed, head northwest along the coast to find the completed statue of Boethiah. A gracious Boethiah will give the Nerevarine his (Boethiah's) legendary sword, Goldbrand, as a thanks for the Nerevarine's work. Oblivion During the events of the Oblivion Crisis, the Hero of Kvatch summoned Boethiah to his shrine. Boethiah tell the Hero to proved her/himself, then opens a portal to an Oblivion Plane, for the Hero to compete in the "Tournament of Ten Bloods". In the tournament the Hero must defeat all of Boethia's potential champions, each a different race. The Hero can rest an hour between fights to recover health and magicka, as long as they don't get too close to the next gate to trigger Boethia's pre-battle introduction. After the Hero has defeated them all, Boethia will open another portal, for them to return to his shrine. A pleased Boethiah awarded his legendary Goldbrand, a enchanted unique katana to the Hero. Skyrim In , if you at reach level 30. When you arrive at the Sacellum you will find two cultists fighting in a small arena. There are some more cultists and a Priestess of Boethiah watching them. Speak to the priestess. She will tell you that you need to prove that "your tongue can wield a lie". If you kill the followers of Boethiah, the Daedric Prince will appear and give the quest instructions herself. The priestess will tell you that you need to gain someone's trust and then sacrifice them before Boethiah. She will give you the Blade of Sacrifice to use for the deed. Lead any non-essential follower to the shrine and activate command mode, after that, Boethiah wants to Dragonborn to kill his current champion. After the champion is killed, Boethiah was awared the Ebony Mail can be looted from his body and equipped. Boethiah will speak to the Dragonborn that he was glad have a new champion. Trivia *In and , Boethiah is depicted as a man, but in , they are depicted as a woman. But in Skyrim, Boethiah appears as a young female; which similar to Mephala, Boethiah always be young female. *Boethiah is the only daedric prince that have both Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon as his brothers. *Both Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon and Boethiah is known as the Three Brothers of the House of Horrors. *In and , Boethiah was one responsible of the Dunmer race along with Azura and Mephala *Miraak summoned Boethiah to make a duel, with Boethiah took Miraak's soul. *High King Emeric summoned Boethiah on 3E 584, which makes Emeric and Boethiah rivals. *Boethiah is invoked in the book Withershins.Withershins *Sotha Sil met with Boethiah on the 3rd of Rain's Hand, 1E 2920.2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand Appearances * * * * ** * ** See also *Boethiah's Shrine *Goldbrand de:Boethiah es:Boethiah fr:Boéthia it:Boethiah pl:Boethiah ru:Боэтия